Ken Domik
'Kenneth Bernard Domik '(Also known as KBDProductionsTV, or Joseph Cuntman) is a Canadian YouTube extremely minor celebrity and commercial "personality". He was most well known for his style of reviewing fast food within the confines of his car, where he would present himself in front of a pair of portable mounted cameras on his front window, and would use editing software to give reports of what fast food items were currently within the trends of fast food, and other smaller indie restaurants. He will use the exact same editing style every video, and has since 2012 never changed. Where Ken Domik was given the start to the scene of YouTube is speculated to have been approximately 2009, where he was put into the spotlight by reviewing rollercoasters at the Canadian amusement park, Canada's Wonderland (formerly Paramount Canada's Wonderland). It was within these videos he had begun to develop the personality of somebody who would become more reckless and daring, but was also very reserved and unbiased upon the reception of his critiques of different rides. Upon being given the taste for YouTube, he then began to become more dynamic in his production. He begun to branch out into the latest trend of YouTube within the early 2010s - Sketch comedy. Highlights include "Hawaiian Shirt Guy," a stop-motion feature that took over eight (8) hours to complete; "Man Behind the Mirror," a short sketch featuring Ben Domik (BigBenStudios); and "Kick-Ass - Big Daddy Clip "SPOOF!"" where Ken showed his comedic acting skills. On March 12, 2010, Ken uploaded his first food review video, in which he tried the new English muffin breakfast sandwich (with cheese, egg, and bacon) at Tim Horton's. The breakfast sandwich cost $2.72 Canadian and had 310 calories, 13g total fat, 710mg of sodium, and 165mg of cholesterol. Ken described the sandwich as good and said he gave it a thumbs up. Ken briefly gave a music career a try as on February 16, 2012, he released a song called "Rock'n the Poutine." The song, as of August 2017, has 14 300 views. His musical ambitions never came to fruition, as this was the only recorded instance of him making a music video, collaboration or otherwise. Anthony Fantano, on his youtube channel theneedledrop gave this song the first 0 ever given on his channel. Ken's favourite ice cream flavour is rum raisin. He also loves a good two pound burrito from Fat Bastard Burrito. Huge. Huuuuuge. Early Life Ken Domik was born in the municipality of Scarborough, Ontario, Canada; what is considered today to be a part of Toronto, Ontario. Ancestrally, his upbringing consisted of having both of his parents in his life - his mother, Rosemary Domik (maiden name is currently unknown), and a father whose name has never been said by Ken. Although the names have not been fully researched, we have acquired that his lineage can be traced to the United Kingdom on his mother's side and Hungary on his father's. Some have speculated that since his father, as quoted by Ken, had been indicative for using the phrase "Kurwa" he may possibly be of Polish decent too - as it is a very popular curse word in Poland, and as it also shares a very close ancestral history with the people of Hungary. Ken's early life remains relatively quiet to the public eye, and snippets of his childhood can only be found in urban legend and rumour coming from the word of Ken himself. Ken was most likely raised and bullied as a child in Scarborough, but had in his later years moved from there into Richmond Hill, where he had been raised in what Ken had described as "Not the most wealthy family" For grades nine and ten, Ken attended a private all-boys school in Newmarket, Ontario called Pickering College. However, for grade eleven, Ken attended Woburn Collegiate Institute in Scarborough, Ontario before his family moved to Richmond Hill. Ken has stated his "weenie" stopped growing around this time. After the move, he went on to graduate from Bayview Secondary School. When all of his high school studies were finished, he moved onto post-secondary where he had first studied at Humber College in Toronto for film and television production, beginning in 1986. He had graduated from his studies in the class of 1989. This degree that he possessed wasn't enough for Ken, as he also pursued another degree in graphic design at George Brown College, also located in Toronto, Ontario. He had begun his studies in 1988, and graduated as part of the class of 1991. Ken's favourite ice cream flavour is rum raisin. Early Career Ken had begun his professional life working for the York Region District School Board in Newmarket, Ontario where he was a camera operator and a film editor. Ken began working at the school board in 1994. In March 2012, Ken had revealed to YouTube that he was officially quitting his job at the York Region District School Board in order to pursue a career full time doing YouTube. Ken stated that his department at the board has begun to do more work with PowerPoint presentations, and Ken described himself as a "video guy." With his video production company doing well, and his YouTube channel steadily growing, Ken made the choice to leave his job at the board, where he had been for 18 years. At around this time, Ken picked up the habit of voyeurism, of which he won an award for in 1994. He has since claimed to have never regret this decision. Ken's favourite ice cream flavour is rum raisin. Commercials Ken has also shared with his fans multiple clips and reels of him from when he had done commercials in the late 90's to the early 2000's. The reason for doing so was due to the fact that he was short on cash, and needed a source of income quickly. He has since posted his videos of being featured on television here Ken's favourite ice cream flavour is rum raisin. YouTube Career KBDProductionsTV In an interview, Ken had stated that his channel had begun because his students back when he used to work for the York Regional School Boards had "harassed me constantly about not having my own YouTube channel". Ken saw it as something that was childish and not suitable for an adult to make, but then saw that he could perhaps profit off of it, and maybe even make a career from it. Ken created his main channel, KBDProductionsTV, on February 4, 2009 and had been making videos to his main channel since April 1, 2009 when he uploaded his first video "Climbing Devil's Tower - The Summit - VIO POV1 Helmet Cam." On December 10, 2009, Ken uploaded a video stating he was approved to the YouTube Partnership Program and was able to run advertisements on his videos. Where his career had really started to take off was during the food craze on YouTube in the early 2010's, where food reviewers had begun to show in mass prominence on the YouTube stage. Ken had his channel blow up as this trend grew, with his most popular food review being his review of the McLand, Air, and Sea Burger at McDonald's. This video, as of August 2017, has reached 1.4+ million views. Upon the approach the middle of the 2010's, he had developed the relatively same pattern throughout his coming videos. He had stuck with such a formula, and is still using such a style today. Ken's favourite ice cream flavour is rum raisin. Vlogging Ken created his other channel, domik1966 (now known as Ken Domik's Life), on October 12, 2006. His first video was uploaded on December 7, 2006 called "Short Film "The Sniper"" which was a video Ken made with a friend back in 1991. Ken uploaded commercials he was in and short skits he made from 2006-2009 before taking a 5 year hiatus from the channel. Ken returned to the channel in May 2014, when he converted it into his daily vlogging channel. Ken has stated in previous videos that he wants to have a transition away from his regular YouTube videos, where he does food reviews, into his vlogging channel - overtaking it in subscribers eventually. The reason behind this has been stated in a livestream that he receives less negativity on his vlogs than on his main channel, and that it was simpler to create a video and perhaps combine a food review with a vlog rather than have a dedicated channel to either or. He currently sits with over 24,000 subscribers as of 2017. Ken's vlogs have been a well known tactic by the CIA to be used on prisoners of Guantanamo Bay. They have said in a WikiLeaks Foundation document, that it has thus far been "100% effective" in relinquishing information. Ken's favourite ice cream flavour is rum raisin. Livestreaming Ken had begun to do livestreams - a Q & A for the audience that was engaged with Ken Domik - and had been up to date with hosting livestreams on his channel. He had begun by using the social media platform YouNow, but had transitioned into YouTube live - it was easier this way to moderate malicious comments with his team of moderators. It was also simpler to be able to read the comments of fans and audiences that wanted to know more about Ken and his opinions. There is no set schedule for Ken's livestreams, but he has a tendency to livestream every other Saturday. Ken has 1800+ videos on KBDProductionsTV and 1100+ videos on Ken Domik's Life. Ken's favourite ice cream flavour is rum raisin. Regular Occurrences / Catchphrases On KBDProductionsTV, Ken has been indicative of using certain words, phrases, or graphics to depict his thoughts or feelings within his YouTube personality. His utilization of both computer graphics, and spoken word constitute his well known phrases that have been repeated many times throughout his career. The examples are as follows of the most frequent to have an appearance: "Just for you, and just for you!" A phrase that is always prefaced before going into the bulk of the review, this is said as a denotation to the audience of to whom he's delivering this content towards. Ken has made this a tradition to say ever since his earliest days of when he began to structure his food reviews in the same order, as of 2012. There have been very rare instances in which he hasn't said his indicative catchphrase. There is also merchandise that feature the iconic phrase, that comes in both a transparent colour for the text, and with white text. Both of these designs are featured on his official spreadshirt. Ken's favourite ice cream flavour is rum raisin. The KBD Rating Scale After the review of every meal featured on KBDProductionsTV, Ken will always give the aforementioned meal a rating on a scale that is ranged between "Would Not Recommend" (the current worst rating Ken can give), and a "Go Out And Get It Now +" (the current highest rating Ken can give. The plus is to denote an even higher magnitude of order, a very rare rating to obtain). 1:00am Hunger The most frequent graphic that isn't part of the standard schedule, this has shown up in numerous videos. This is shown as a sign of respect from Ken for watching his videos, and in a sense an homage to those of his fans that are dedicated enough to watch his videos in the very off-hours presented. Hunger Alert An alternative to the previous graphic, this one is more rarely seen on his videos, but is still present in enough of his videos to gain a status as one of his catchphrases. Scratch and Sniff Ken often holds up the rum raisin he is eating and asks his audience to scratch and sniff it. The rest is his. Documentary Ken was filmed in March 27th for a documentary made by a fan of his by the name of Ethan Tremblay. In this, Ken was explaining the process of his channel, and was dissecting the process of filming an episode of a Ken Domik food review. He also explained his interactions with subscribers, and the social dynamic he shares with how they leave suggestions for him, and how that has shaped his channel. Ken also explained the reasoning behind why he had started the channel in the first place. Ken has never been presented the opportunity to do a documentary on his life again, as people realized it made as the most boring content imaginable. The interview can be found here Ken's favourite ice cream flavour is rum raisin. Personal Life Wife Ken had said in a Mukbang video that he had first met his wife Carol "Rum Raisin" White when they were both doing dance at an establishment named O'Toole's. Ken had stated that it was Carol who had made the first moves towards initiating conversation with Ken, complimenting his Roger Rabbit shirt that he had made while he was in college for Graphic Design. Ken had said that he was originally disengaged from his interest in Carol when he had falsely accused her of bearing three children -- a misconception, as she was a kindergarten teacher, and was escorting her students to McDonald's for lunch that day. Ken married his wife, Carol Domik, on August 13, 1994. Carol is known for her no makeup look. Carol works as a babysitter for toddlers. Carol has been known to regularly beat Ken when he raises his voice, or drinks in the house. Ken's favourite ice cream flavour is rum raisin. Family Because Ken refuses to wear a condom when he has sex with his wife, on January 6, 1997, they had their first child, named Megan Domik, whom was born at the Markham Stouffville Hospital. On October 2, 1999, Ken and Carol had their second child, a son named Benjamin "Ben" Domik, whom was born at the Royal Victoria Regional Health Centre in Barrie, Ontario. When he was 19 years old, Ken got a tattoo of the yin-yang symbol, and later went on to surround that tattoo with Megan and Benjamin's names. Ken has seriously regretted tattooing "Megan" on his body. Ken's favourite ice cream flavour is rum raisin. Ken and his family currently reside in Innisfil, Ontario. The family has three cats (Ninja, Louie, and Sunny) and a dog named Sam. Louie the cat has diabetes. Ben also has a pet snake. Ken's favourite ice cream flavour is rum raisin. Megan used to have a pet salamander before Ken ate it while drunk during a livestream dare. Ken was paid $1.00 to do the dare, stating he "would have done it for free". Friendships Ken became friends with his former high school bully Paul Merrimen. Ken is still friends with Paul, a chef and entrepreneur who manages The Tickled Toad in Thornhill, Ontario, and regularly features him in a series on his main channel called "Cook & Review." Ken has also recorded videos with another friend of his, Steve. In his debut video, Coffee Snobs@Home Steve's House Thirsty Thursdays where he revealed his technical knowledge of how to make different types of coffee with Ken and Paul. Ken has stated he met Steve while they were both working for the York Regional School Board. Ken and Steve are actually clones of each other; whereas Steve was the original, Ken was cloned with his DNA and the accidental addition of Rum Raisin ice cream from the scientist that ate it for lunch. Ken is friends with rum raisin. Residence Ken currently live in Innisfil, Ontario, along with his family. Despite the claims by Ken that he doesn't have a basement in his home, he does; and has the largest collection of sex toys in Canada hidden within it. Ken has banked on his home mortgage to pay off the expenses of such an expensive hobby. It's speculated that Ken has somewhere "in the hundreds" of adult toys hidden within his basement, but some might even estimate a collection upwards of 1000. Personality Ken refuses to talk about politics or religion on his channels, as he doesn't want to generate any negative discussions on his channel. Ken enjoys roller coasters, rock climbing, travelling, going up to family cottages in Muskoka, movies, and of course, eating. Ken has stated multiple times that he has done work to bring apartheid to Canada. Ken's favourite ice cream flavour is Rum Raisin. Ken is well known for being an avid spender, as he has spent over $2000 on a drone, $1000+ on a trip to Cuba, over $1000 on camera equipment, $6000 on a trip to Japan, and countless more thousands drained on toys. Ken has been known for being in debt, and paying "favours" to Paul in order to pay off his expenses. Activism Ken is an avid supporter of removing the social stigma towards those with foot fetishes. Controversy Paul's Kids On Ken's channel, he posted a Cook & Review video where the footage was completely unedited. Ken made a comment to Paul regarding why there was so much more extra leftovers, and Paul had refuted that it was for his kids - to which Ken had replied "Fuck them". Although an off-handed comment, the comments on his video were outspoken against Ken and his comment to his best friend's kids. Ken has posted a video apologizing for his comment about his kids. The fallout from this comment had no effect on the friendship between Ken and Paul, but the comments on Ken's apology statement were skeptical of his apology. Tax Write-off Ken has said in his videos that he has written off the fees for buying food on KBDProductionsTV as a part of his business expenses, when he has to declare his income taxes. Ken has claimed that, "that's just doing business," even though many would consider this the work of somebody in poverty, if they're not even able to handle the fees of a single fast food order out of pocket. Doxxing When Ken's address was leaked to the public, there were many questions directed at Ken during his livestream about how he's gonna deal with these people. Ken had repeatedly said that he "did not care, they can do what they want", and the people listened to his advice. Ken has been heckled at his own front door before, where Ken has claimed that a group of teenagers were known for shouting his catchphrase "Just for you, and just for you!" in front of his house. He has also had another claim where a fan had waited outside of his house, for him to come up to say hello. Ken has filed police reports regarding the subject, but had still taken minimal course of action on keeping his address more confidential. Winter Tires on January 9th, 2017 Ken released a video titled "BEN'S HORRIBLE CRASH!!! EVENTS LEADING UP TO THE CRASH & THE AFTERMATH" in which Ken has said that Ben was in a car crash, extensively damaging the car. Ken has stated that while Ben was on his way to work, he had been faced with an unstable drive, and was eventually crashed onto the side of the road, leading to him being hospitalized. Where the controversy lies was the reason why Ken didn't acquire winter tires for his son Ben, and why the rest of the family had winter tires. Another question with audiences lied in the determination that if he lived in such a geographically north location in Ontario, there would be a necessity for everyone to have winter tires. Also, the wrecked car was visited in the vlog, and there was a pizza next to the gearbox, indicating that Ben had likely caught on his father's poor eating habits and was eating a pizza when he crashed. Drunk Livestream On December 8th, Ken was doing a livestream that was typical of every livestream -- he would answer all the fan questions, and would at the whim of supporters who donated money drink a shot of a hard alcoholic drink. There was a noticeable difference between his regular streams, and the one that he had performing; it hinged on the fact that there were an unusually high amount of haters that came out to see Ken on stream. Ken had proceeded to become more intoxicated, and was acting more belligerent towards the comments that were directed at Ken in a negative light. Ken had started to receive a lot of backlash from how mean and aggressive he was acting, and so deleted the livestream only hours after ending it. There could even be speculation that it had bothered Carol as well, as you could hear her shout a distinctive "Hey!" when Ken was being especially malicious, shouting profanities at the hate comments received. Rum Raisin At the Tickled Toad, Ken - while intoxicated on several shots of highly potent alcohol - had to have the police called on him as he was screaming at a fan for taking his bag of rum raisin ice cream he keeps on him at all times. Ken was later charged for indecent exposure, attempted murder, and arson - setting his hair on fire. This last act gave him his distinct bald look. Ken's Incontinence Statistics These statistics are as of January, 2018. Information will be updated as these statistics change and grow. Stat+ to denote that this number is still growing, and can fluctuate at any period between edits. *Ken has confirmed he will be livestreaming on there more frequently as of January, 2018. The channel itself will remain dormant